10) Re
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 10: Selalu ada alasan untuk kembali. Kembali ke kota dimana semuanya dimulai. Juga, kembali padamu. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 10**

 **Re**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONMIN**

.

.

 **GS,typo,AU!**

.

.

 _Selalu ada alasan untuk kembali._

 _Kembali ke kota dimana semuanya dimulai._

 _Juga, kembali padamu._

.

.

 _Happy reading~_

.

.

.

.

Yogyakarta, kota beribu kenangan. Kota dimana aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Ketika sang surya menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat. Di sebuah pantai berpasir hitam dengan puluhan orang di sekitarnya. Sebuah kamera menggantung di lehermu. Kau berjalan perlahan dan berhenti ketika sesuatu menarik perhatianmu. Tanganmu akan meraih kamera itu lalu kau mulai membidik. Dan tersenyum puas kala hasil jepretanmu kau anggap sempurna.

Kala itu aku hanya seorang yang duduk di atas pasir tanpa alas. Aku terus saja memperhatikanmu yang berjalan tepat di hadapanku. Kakimu terkena deburan ombak tapi kau justru tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuatku ikut tersenyum juga.

Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, dari mana asalmu dan kenapa kau ada di kota yang mungkin sangat jauh dari tempat kelahiranmu. Ya, aku mengira kita berasal dari negara yang sama. Terlihat jelas dari wajah dan warna kulitmu. Tapi yang aku tahu, senyummu mengalihkan duniaku.

" _Miss, may I take your picture?"_

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas pertanyaanmu yang satu itu. Ketika kau mendekatiku lalu tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan aku juga masih ingat bagaimana aku hanya terdiam menatap senyummu yang memukau hingga kau menepuk pundakku. Aku malu sekali waktu itu. Dengan gerakan kikuk aku menganggukan kepalaku.

" _Sure._ "

Lalu kau tersenyum dan mulai berjalan sedikit menjauh dariku. Kau berjongkok lalu mulai membidik dengan lensa kamera hitammu. Aku terpukau kembali. Caramu memegang kamera, caramu menangkap gambar, caramu tersenyum ketika menilik pada layar kameramu. Aku terpesona.

" _You're beautiful."_

Dan aku merona karena pujian darimu. Kau mendekatiku dan memberikan kameramu padaku. " _Like an angel, right?"_ Kala itu aku merutuk, ucapanmu sangat manis tuan tanpa nama.

" _Thank you_."

" _I'm Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Are you Korean?"_

Setelah itu, kita bicara banyak hal. Kau yang berasal dari Daegu. Kau yang seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas di Yogyakarta. Kau yang pecinta hal berbau fotografi. Kau yang senang bermain musik. Kau yang ternyata bisa melakukan rap. Kau yang sangat suka daging domba dan _cheescake_. Kau yang bagiku, begitu mengagumkan.

" _Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Sebelum kau kembali ke Korea, mungkin."_

Tanpa sadar aku langsung menyanggupi. Bukankah aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik? Mungkin saja itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Ah, rasanya bodoh sekali aku ini.

.

.

.

Hari itu langit cukup cerah. Udara di Yogyakarta masih bisa dikatakan sejuk malam ini. Aku berjanji untuk bertemu denganmu di alun-alun kota. Tepatnya alun-alun selatan, dimana disana banyak sekali orang-orang yang menikmati malam kota Jogja. Aku menunggumu di sudut utara, tempat sepeda motor berjejer rapi.

Kau datang dengan kemaja hitam dan celana hitammu. Walau terkesan suram namun itu justru membuatmu semakin tampan. Kau tersenyum padaku dengan kamera di gantungan kepalamu. Sepertinya kamera sudah seperti jimat keberuntungan untukmu kan? Jimat untuk menambah kadar ketampananmu.

" _Sudah lama menunggu?"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kita mulai berkeliling. Kau terus saja menggunakan kamera hitammu itu untuk mengambil gambar. Entah itu pemandangan gemerlap dari mobil yang hanya tinggal rangkanya saja atau orang-orang yang berjalan di sekeliling kita. Kakimu berhenti di dekat dua buah pohon yang berdiri kokoh di tengah alun-alun.

" _Kau tahu, kata orang jika kau berhasil berjalan melewati dua pohon beringin ini bersama dengan kekasihmu, kalian akan berjodoh."_

Mulanya aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanmu itu. Ternyata di kota ini ada juga mitos semacam itu. Tapi kau justru menariku ke salah satu pria yang menjajakan penutup mata disana. Kau bicara dengan bahasa Indonesiamu yang sedikit kikuk dan setelah itu pria itu menyerahkan dua penutup mata padamu.

Aku mengernyit. Dua? Apa kau berniat mencobanya denganku? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merona. Kita bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih Min Yoongi.

" _Mau mencoba denganku?"_

Dan aku merasakan wajahku memerah sempurna. Beruntung tak banyak cahaya yang menyinari wajahku, jika iya mungkin kau akan terkekeh melihat wajah memerahku. Astaga aku malu sekali.

" _Tapi-"_

" _Ayolah, hanya mencoba saja."_

Katakan bagaimana bisa aku menolak? Tatapan matamu menghipnotisku untuk selalu menurut Min Yoongi. Jadi aku mengangguk dan menerima penutup mata itu. Kau tersenyum setelahnya. Kita berjalan sedikit menjauh dari pohon dan berdiri tepat di tengahnya. Kau membantuku untuk memakai penutup mata itu.

Gelap. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemariku. Aku merona lagi. Min Yoongi sialan! _"Kau siap?"_ Dan sebelum aku menjawab, kau sudah menarikku untuk melangkah. Tanpa sadar aku meremat tanganmu. Mataku jelas tak bisa melihat sama sekali. Sepenuhnya aku percaya padamu.

Kita melangkah perlahan. Hangat menyelimuti tangan kananku. Kita terus melangkah. Hingga akhinya kau menghentikan langkahmu, membuatku ikut berhenti. Aku merasakan tubuhku dibalik hingga menghadapmu. Tanganmu masih menggenggam tanganku. Dengan sebelah tanganmu kau membuka penutup mataku. Kau juga sudah membuka milikmu. Dan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah senyumanmu.

" _Lihat, kita berhasil!"_

Kau benar, kita berhasil melewati dua pohon itu!

" _Aku harap ini adalah pertanda baik. Jja, apa kau sudah makan malam?"_

Setelah itu kau sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamanmu. Ketika kita mengembalikan penutup mata itu. Ketika kau menariku menuju lapak penjual makanan kaki lima. Ketika kau menyuapiku makanan bernama es goreng yang rasanya ternyata enak. Bahkan ketika kau mengantarku hingga lobi hotel tempatku menginap.

" _Terima kasih untuk malam ini Park Jimin. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

Aku tersenyum padamu, mengharapkan hal yang sama denganmu. Bertemu lagi. Kau melepaskan tanganku, canggung kau mengusap pipiku. Aku merona lagi. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku merona. Hanya kau Min Yoongi.

Kita berpisah disana. Kau tersenyum sebelum berbalik pergi. Ada rasa tak rela ketika akhirnya punggungmu tak terlihat mataku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku kala itu meratap atas kepergiaanmu. Bukankah kita tak terikat apapun? Hanya dua orang yang bertemu di kota pelajar. Dan berakhir dengan perpisahan tanpa arti.

Tak lagi bertemu. Tak lagi berkirim pesan. Tak lagi bertukar kabar.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Jimin, kau benar akan mengambil cuti dan meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Aku menatap jengah pada wanita di hadapanku. Dia sudah bertanya hal yang sama lebih dari sepuluh kali. "Seokjin, harus kujawab apa pertanyaanmu kali ini?" Aku menghela nafas ketika wajahnya merengut. Aku tahu sahabatku itu kesal karena aku akan meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya aku hanya akan mengambil cuti selama satu minggu dan dia sudah seperti akan ditinggal selamanya saja.

"Jawab saja tidak dan kau akan tetap menemaniku akhir tahun ini. Kau tahu bukan jika aku tak memiliki teman selain dirimu dan kau tega membiarkanku tinggal sendirian di malam pergantian tahun?"

Cerewet seperti biasa. Jika bukan karena Seokjin adalah sahabatku, mungkin sudah kutinggalkan dia di cafe ini sekarang. Sayang sekali, si cantik nan cerewet ini adalah sahabat terbaikku merangkap teman sekamarku di sebuah apartemen mini di pusat kota. "Jangan membual Kim Seokjin, aku tahu kekasihmu yang di Amerika itu pulang hari ini."

Nah, benar bukan. Cengiran Seokjin sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Seokjin tidak ingin aku pergi hanya karena dia sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya –tepatnya tunangan- yang tengah bekerja di belahan bumi yang lain.

"Tapi Jimin, ayolah jangan pergi ya." Dia masih saja mencoba merayuku?

"Dan membuat Namjoon memelototiku karena kau menjadikanku alasan untuk menghindarinya? Kurasa tidak Kim Seokjin. Aku lebih memilih terbang ke Indonesia dan menikmati udara tropis disana."

Seokjin merengut, tapi aku sudah terlalu kebal dengan wajah memelasnya itu. "Tidak Seokjin, kau sudah dewasa. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Namjoon. Bulan depan kau akan menikah dan kau masih saja menghindar ketika kalian ada masalah? _Please_."

"Tapi, tapi aku. Jiminie~"

Aku menepuk pundaknya lalu berdiri. "Selesaikan masalahmu dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang. _Bye_."

"Jim-"

"Ah, aku berangkat beberapa jam dari sekarang. _See ya_."

Aku melangkah dengan riang keluar dari cafe tempatku bertemu dengan sahabatku. Bisa kulihat wajah terkejut Seokjin sebelum aku berbalik tadi. Dan itu adalah hiburan yang menyenangkan. Salahkan saja dia yang selalu menjadikanku kambing hitam dalam hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Memang dia kira aku tidak bisa balas dendam apa?

.

.

.

Perjalanan kurang lebih sembilan jam membuat tubuhku kaku. Aku berjalan pelan keluar dari pesawat Garuda Indonesia yang kutumpangi. Ini adalah kali kedua aku mengunjungi negara kepulauan ini. Dan sekarang aku sedang singgah di Jakarta untuk transit. Aku memiliki dua jam sebelum akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara kota Yogyakarta.

Mataku menatap sekeliling. Padat. Tentu saja, ini masih pukul 15.45. Jam seperti sekarang adalah jam sibuk bukan? Ditambah kota yang sedang kudatangi sekarang adalah ibu kota. Dimanapun negaranya, ibu kota akan terlihat sangat sibuk.

Kakiku melangkah perlahan ke salah satu cafe disana. Dua jam menunggu mungkin akan sangat membosankan. Tapi aku belajar satu hal dari kunjungan pertamaku. Menikmati lalu lalang dari dalam cafe dengan secangkir kopi dan beberapa camilan akan membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk keluar dari bandara. Karena yang aku tahu, diluar sana akan sangat padat.

Ketika akhirnya aku mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi yang berada tepat di samping jendela, bibirku menyungging senyum. Kusesap cairan hitam dalam cangkir putih di hadapanku. Aku mendesah lega. Rasanya kembali hidup ketika berhasil menikmati minuman ini. Kutatap keluar jendela dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Ah!"

Tanganku mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas kecilku. Kuhidupkan ponsel itu lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. Kubuat menjadi mode kamera depan. Kupasang wajah seimut mungkin lalu menekan pelan _icon_ berwarna putih dan jadilah sebuah _selca_ yang menggemaskan. Aku terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikiranku. Setelah mendapat satu gambar, segera aku mengunggahnya ke akun instagramku.

"Menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya, sampai bertemu kembali di kota penuh kenangan."

Bibirku tersenyum miris. Sudah satu tahun lamanya dan aku masih saja mengingat pria itu. Pria yang kutemui di tepi Pantai Parangtritis. Pria yang selalu membawa kamera kemana saja. Pria yang hanya dengan usapan di pipi berhasil membuatku merona. Pria yang meninggalkan berjuta kenangan bahkan ketika kami hanya bertemu dua kali.

"Kau lucu sekali Park Jimin."

Benar-benar lucu.

.

.

.

Yogyakarta. Kota yang selalu kurindukan. Ketika pertama kali datang kemari satu tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan sangat merindukan kota ini. Hanya mengingat keramahan dari penduduknya saja sudah membuatku ingin sekali kembali. Dan ketika akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi kota ini lagi, ada rasa bahagia yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Gemerlap lampu malam hari di sepanjang perjalananku menuju hotel dari bandara berhasil menyita perhatianku. Memang tak segemerlap Seoul di malam hari, tapi Jogja punya keistimewaannya tersendiri.

Damai.

Itulah yang membuatku ingin kembali.

Juga, kenangan akan pria itu.

Alasan terbesar yang melandasi niatku memilih Yogyakarta ketika akhirnya aku mendapat jatah cuti satu minggu.

Ya, aku masih berharap untuk bertemu denganmu, Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Empat hari sudah aku menghabiskan waktu di Kota Pelajar ini. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan tentang pria itu. Keindahan kota ini berhasil merebut atensiku sepenuhnya. Aku menikmati waktuku untuk berlibur dengan tenang tanpa kenangan. Berkeliling Malioboro, berwisata kuliner dan berbelanja di jalanan padat itu. Mengunjungi _Water Castle_ di Taman Sari. Pergi ke Museum Vredeburg. Menikmati pemandangan hijau di Gunung Merapi dan mengunjungi Museum Vulkanik Merapi.

Aku benar-benar berlibur.

Besok, rencanaku adalah menjelajahi pantai di daerah Gunung Kidul. Menurut artikel yang aku baca, banyak sekali pantai indah disana. Tersembunyi di balik tebing-tebing tinggi yang membuat keasrian pantainya terjaga. Aku sangat menyukai pantai dan membaca hal itu serta melihat foto yang ada di dalam artikel tersebut membuatku sangat bersemangat.

Dan sekarang aku sedang berada di alun-alun selatan. Entah apa yang membuat kakiku melangkah ke tempat ini. Mulanya aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Tapi agaknya pikiranku masih saja tertuju pada pria itu hingga kini aku berada disini. Berdiri di tengah keramainan dengan sebuah penutup mata di tangan.

"Kau bodoh sekali Park Jimin."

Tentu saja bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku berniat untuk melakukan hal ini lagi? Berjalan dengan mata tertutup melewati dua pohon beringin di hadapanku kini. Berharap jika satu keinginanku bisa terwujud. Keinginan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Min Yoongi.

" _Dan jika kau melewatinya sendirian, satu keinginanmu bisa terkabul."_

Kalimat itu masih saja memenuhi pikiranku. Jika satu tahun yang lalu aku melewatinya denganmu dan berharap jika kita memang benar berjodoh, maka kali ini aku akan melewatinya sendirian. Berharap jika aku bisa bertemu dengan jodohku lagi, bertemu denganmu Min Yoongi.

Aku mulai memasang penutup mata itu. Kakiku mulai melangkah. Kata orang, sangat sulit untuk berjalan lurus melewati dua pohon beringin itu. Tapi aku sudah berhasil melewatinya bersama Yoongi, jadi berjalan sendiri bukan hal sulit kan? Aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh namun aku belum yakin apakah aku sudah berhasil melewati pohon itu. Hingga aku merasakan sebuah tarikan pada lenganku yang membuatku berbalik lalu menabrak sesuatu.

Aku hendak berontak, tapi sebuah suara membungkamku. Bibirku terkatup dan mata dibalik penutup ini mulai memanas. Aku kenal suara ini, sangat yakin bahkan setelah satu tahun tak mendengarnya. Suara berat ini milik Min Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hancur sudah. Hatiku melebur oleh ucapannya. Begitu pula dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Min Yoongi merindukanku. Bukan hanya aku yang merindu. Bukan hanya aku yang berharap untuk bertemu lagi. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga dia. Dan yang paling penting, harapanku terkabul. Aku, bertemu lagi denganmu Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Jimin."

Aku mendongak pelan untuk menatap Yoongi. Ya, Min Yoongi. Pria itulah yang menarikku ke dalam pelukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah berujar rindu, dia melepas pelukannya dan melepas penutup mataku. Dia mengusap air mataku dengan lembut lalu mengecup keningku. Setelah itu kami berakhir dengan duduk di salah satu sudut alun-alun.

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

Satu alisku terangkat, bingung. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Entahlah." Dia memalingkan wajah. Tangannya bertaut gugup dan aku semakin tak mengerti. "Aku hanya merasa, aku tidak tahu Jimin. Tapi rasanya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar satu tahun ini."

Sebenarnya apa yang coba kau katakan Min Yoongi?

"Mulanya aku hanya tertarik karena wajahmu begitu cantik terterpa cahaya jingga senja. Lalu aku mulai menyukai senyummu. Berlanjut pada debar jantungku yang tak menentu ketika kita bergandengan tangan. Dan berakhir dengan rasa rindu yang mencekik ketika kita berpisah. Jimin –"

Aku rasa sekarang jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Tatapan matanya yang mengarah tepat pada mataku membuatku terhipnotis. Aku tak bisa beranjak bahkan berkedip sekalipun. Dia meraih jemariku dengan lembut. Aku tersentak, seperti ada aliran listrik dari tiap sentuhan yang dia buat.

"- mungkinkah aku menyukaimu?"

Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta sedikit saja oksigen untuk kuhirup? Atau ingatkan aku cara untuk bernafas sekarang juga.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang terkena sinar jingga di pantai sore itu. Aku suka melihat senyummu yang berhias gemerlap lampu malam itu. Aku suka menggenggam jemarimu. Aku suka melihat wajah meronamu. Aku suka debar jantungku tiap kali aku bersamamu. Jimin, apakah aku menyukaimu?"

Min Yoongi, berhentilah! Kau membuatku semakin tak bisa bernafas.

"Berulang kali aku memikirkan hal ini. Satu tahun, Jimin. Tapi aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu. Tiap kali kupandangi potretmu di senja kala itu, jantungku masih saja berdesir. Bisakah kukatakan jika aku menyukaimu?"

"Yoongi." Suaraku tercekat. Astaga, aku bisa benar-benar pingsan jika terus mendengar kalimatnya.

"Apa kau juga mungkin menyukaiku Jimin?"

Tatapannya penuh harap. Katakan bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Haruskah aku berseru jika aku pun sama, merindu dan menyukainya? Atau, haruskah aku berpura tak merasakan apapun? Walau bagaimanapun, ini masih terlalu singkat untuk kami saling mengatakan cinta. Hei, kami baru tiga kali bertemu!

"Yoongi, aku-"

Bahkan untuk bicara saja terasa sulit untukku.

"Aku selalu berharap bertemu denganmu lagi Park Jimin. Setelah aku lulus dan kembali ke Korea, aku mencoba mencarimu. Tapi aku baru sadar jika aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu. Kau hanya bilang kau tinggal di Seoul dan tempat itu begitu luas. Aku hampir menyerah Jimin, tapi potretmu seakan memintaku untuk terus berjuang. Dan setelah satu tahun berlalu, aku kembali kesini. Dengan satu harapan, bertemu denganmu."

Bahkan harapan kita sama Min Yoongi.

"Jimin, kali ini bisakah kita bersama untuk waktu yang lebih lama?"

"Berapa lama yang kau minta?" tanpa sadar bibirku bergumam.

"Selamanya, jika kau mau."

Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh! Min Yoongi sialan! Astaga, adakah yang lebih romantis daripada pria di hadapanku ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Jinie!"

"Jimin! Astaga kenapa kau baru datang? Kau mau membuatku mati karena kesal?"

Bola mataku berotasi malas. Seokjin memang selalu cerewet bukan? "Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit dan itu semua karena pria ini." Telunjukku menunjuk pada pria di sebelahku. Pria yang melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangku dengan begitu posesif. Membuatku berdebar saja!

"Bukan salahku. _Little Queen_ ini memintaku berganti pakaian."

"Hei! Mana bisa kau ke acara pernikahan sahabatku dengan pakaianmu tadi? Yang benar saja, kemeja dan jins?!"

"Baiklah baiklah, silakan lanjutkan saja perdebatan kalian karena kami juga harus melanjutkan acara pernikahan kami."

Aku segera melirik tajam pada Namjoon. Suami baru Kim Seokjin ini memang dari dulu selalu saja menyebalkan. "Ya, lanjutkan saja acaranya tuan menyebalkan dan biarkan aku melanjutkan perdebatanku dengan kekasih datarku yang cuek ini."

"Hei!"

Aku mengabaikan protesan dari Seokjin dan Yoongi. Kutarik Yoongi untuk menjauh dari pasangan baru itu. Setelah sampai di sudut ruang pesta yang cukup sepi, aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada kekasihku. Yoongi hanya diam dengan wajah berkerutnya itu. Astaga, bahkan ketika dia mengernyit seperti itu wajahnya masihlah tetap tampan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Karena bukan salahku."

Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai pria tak berhati sepertin Min Yoongi?

"Yoongi!"

" _Yes, My Little Queen_."

Oh tidak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Min Yoongi! Itu sangat tidak bagus untuk jantungku. Juga wajahku! Aku bisa gila jika terus saja merona dan berdebar setiap dia melakukan apapun. Bahkan dia diam saja, aku bisa merona. Seperti sekarang. Dengan wajah datar namun bibir menyungging seringai tipis. Rambut hitam yang ditata hingga menampilkan jidatnya. Mata sipitnya yang menatap lurus padaku. Sial!

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, sayang. Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan."

Min. Yoon. Gi. Sialan.

Jangan menyentuhku Min Yoongi!

"Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali menciummu."

Ingatkan aku jika ternyata pria yang kukira polos itu adalah pria mesum!

"Yoongi, menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak bisa sayang. Wajahmu memintaku untuk mendekat padamu."

"Tidak Yoongi, berani melangkah sekali lagi, mati kau!"

Sayangnya tubuhku bertindak kebalikan dari mulutku. Lihat saja, aku pasrah saja ketika akhirnya dia menangkapku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku dan wajah kami hanya berjarak beberap senti. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dan dia tengah tersenyum padaku.

Senyuman yang membuatku terjatuh padanya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Hei _Little Queen_ , menurutmu apakah kau akan lebih cantik dari Seokjin ketika memakai gaun pengantin?"

Satu alisku terangkat, bicara apa pria itu?

"Ah tentu saja kau akan lebih cantik dari si cerewet itu. Tapi aku masih ingin membuktikannya. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau mengenakan gaun pengantin untuk bersanding di altar bersamaku?"

Mataku melebar. Mulutku terbuka. Dan aku yakin sekarang wajahku terlihat begitu konyol. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak sekonyol ini jika baru saja Yoongi bicara seoalah dia sedang melamarku?

"Bagaimana?"

Bagaimana bisa aku berkata tidak?

"Min Yoongi bodoh! Apa aku bisa berkata tidak?" Dia tersenyum lagi. Astaga! Bisa-bisa aku terkena serangan jantung.

"Tentu saja kau harus menjawab iya, sayang." Tuhan, selamatkan hambamu ini. Yoongi mencuri satu kecupan di bibirku. "Terima kasih _My Little Queen._ "

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan embel-embel _little_?"

"Karena kau kecil, alias pendek."

Semoga aku diberi kesabaran berlebih untuk menghadapi pria di depanku ini selama sisa waktu kami. Ya, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Park Jimin is the only one in my heart. Stay away from my Little Queen!" –MYG_

" _Min Yoongi is mine. Don't touch him, bitch!" –PJM_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **end~**_


End file.
